Cold Feet
by GossipChii
Summary: One Shot. Un tren a Kyoto la alejaba de una gran responsabilidad. No esperaba encontrarse con alguien que la hiciera entrar en razón.


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece... Aún.

.

* * *

 _Tres días. Tres días. Tres días._

Las dos de la mañana estaban marcadas en su reloj de pared, y a pesar de no poder verlo por la oscuridad de su habitación, Sora sabía que si no había logrado concebir el sueño que había estado intentando concebir desde las once, no lo lograría ahora. Se levantó agitada, con el corazón latiendo con fuerza y con sudor frío recorriendo su espalda. Encendió la luz de su baño y miró con detenimiento su reflejo, intentó calmarse, no tomar decisiones precipitadas pero el peso de su mano izquierda era demasiado, no sabía si podría con eso.

Atontada, comenzó a empacar sin importarle que, era Diciembre, sin embargo, por nerviosismo colocó prendas de verano dentro de la bolsa más grande que encontró. La maleta la tenía… Pensar en él hizo que su estómago diera un vuelco. Sin darse cuenta estaba llorando silenciosamente, nadie le advirtió que se sentiría así, y no podía contarle a nadie como se sentía, en la única persona que confiaba era en él. Es maravilloso, se dijo a sí misma, no merecía pasar el resto de su vida con alguien tan inestable como era ella.

Decidió tomar un baño rápido, engañarse y creer que el agua tibia se llevaría consigo sus problemas y preocupaciones. Dejar que se confundiera el agua que venía del grifo con la que venía de sus ojos. Le encantaba cantar cuando estaba en la regadera, pero al abrir su boca, ningún sonido salió de ella. Salió de la regadera y se puso lo primero que vio.

El reloj marcaba las cuatro y Sora tomó su abrigo. Se reportaría enferma en el trabajo, era una empleada excelente y seguro lo entenderían. Apagó su celular, no quería saber de nada ni de nadie, no quería que nadie la detuviera, ni su mamá, ni sus amigos, y sobre todo no él. Tomó su maleta y salió del departamento que compartían desde que tenían 18 años sin mirar atrás, pues sabía que si lo hacía caería de rodillas y no pararía de llorar.

Para su buena suerte, estaba nevando. Antes de llegar a la estación de tren, se metió a una tienda de conveniencia, para comprarse un café. Al estar pagando el café y un bizcocho, además de una revista de modas que había llamado su atención, una señora de edad avanzada se le acercó preocupada. Era la única en el lugar, además de ella y el cajero.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Estás temblando— Sora no esperaba hablar con nadie por al menos las tres horas y media que duraría su viaje.

—S-Si, no se preocupe, debe ser el frío—Intentó mostrar una de las cálidas sonrisas que le daba a sus amigos cada vez que necesitaban apoyo. Después de pagar, tomó sus compras y caminó lo más rápido posible a la estación, por alguna extraña razón sintió que aquella señora pudo ver a través de sus ojos llorosos, y eso no le gustó.

Compró su boleto, el próximo tren salía en diez minutos. Se recargó con fatiga en la pared mientras esperaba a que su transporte llegara, eran las cinco con cinco minutos. Se puso nerviosa, pues no tardaba en amanecer, y cada minuto contaba. Deseo con todo su corazón que Piyomon estuviese con ella en esos momentos, seguramente ella la hubiera detenido de huir… Para despejarse comenzó a hojear la revista que había comprado, quiso gritar, no sabía si su inconsciente le estaba jugando una mala broma pero el ejemplar que tenía en sus manos era el de _vestidos de novia._

—El tren con destino a Kyoto está a punto de arribar a la estación, favor de que todos los pasajeros tengan su boleto en mano—Los altavoces de la estación retumbaron en su mente, cometió un error al olvidarse de las pastillas para el dolor de cabeza. Tomó su equipaje con fuerza, hasta que la mano se tornó blanca por la presión que estaba ejerciendo. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, ahora se daba cuenta que no lo sabía.

Sintió helado el asiento que eligió, casi en primera fila, pegada a la ventana. No sabía porque lo sentía así, si el tren contaba con calefacción, de todos modos sacó un cobertor de su bolso y se tapó casi por completo. Rogó que nadie se sentara a su lado, necesitaba estar sola, era la razón principal por la que estaba en ese tren en ese momento. Viendo como el tren avanzaba y como dejaba a Odaiba atrás fue que Sora se dejó caer finalmente en los brazos de Morfeo.

Una de las trabajadoras del tren la despertó suavemente, avisándole que habían llegado a Kyoto sin contratiempos, Sora se talló los ojos y miró el reloj, eran poco más de las 8:30 am, esperaba que aún encontrara a su papá en el departamento, todavía se sentía extremadamente cansada y deseaba dormir un poco antes de dar explicaciones. Ni siquiera le había dicho que iría, pues tenía temor de encender su celular, pero no tenía opción. Se paró de su asiento y con pena le agradeció a la chica que la había despertado, Sora era la última en el tren.

Tenía tan solo tres mensajes cuando su celular tuvo señal, de su mamá, de Mimi y de él. Ignoró todos y tras un largo suspiro le marcó a su papá.

—¿Sora? ¡No esperaba escuchar de ti hasta el Sábado! Debes estar muy ocupada con los preparativos para la…—Haruhiko Takenouchi se escuchaba más entusiasta de lo que esperaba, sobre todo para no ser aún las 9 de la mañana. Seguramente se había pasado de tazas de café.

—Escucha, papá— Interrumpió la pelirroja, mientras se le quebraba la voz—, estoy en Kyoto—Cerró los ojos mientras esperaba una respuesta, más no escucho nada del otro lado del auricular. Suspiró profundamente antes de continuar—¿Estás en tu departamento? Necesito dormir.

—Estoy a punto de salir—Contestó lento su padre, seguramente intentaba cuidar sus palabras, comprender la situación—. Te dejo las llaves debajo del tapete, hay comida en la nevera—Hizo una pausa antes de continuar—. Ya sabes que el cuarto de visitas es tuyo.

—Gracias—Sora se encontraba llorando por segunda vez en lo que llevaba del día, y sabía que no sería la última—. Una cosa más—se apresuró a decir antes de que colgara, su papá no contestó—, no le digas a mamá que estoy aquí, por favor. No necesito más preguntas—Nuevamente se escuchó el eco de su voz dentro de su mente, a falta de respuesta de su progenitor, pero confiaba en que no le diría nada a Toshiko, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella.

Sus piernas le pesaban, su alma le pesaba. No quería multitudes, por lo que afuera de la estación de tren pidió un taxi, en lugar de usar el metro. No quiso platicar con el conductor, aunque fuese grosero. No lo necesitaba. En cuanto llegó al edificio donde llevaba viviendo su papá por más de 16 años, desde que se mudó a Kyoto por cuestiones de trabajo, se apresuró a llegar al departamento, tomó las llaves y se encerró. Como Haruhiko había advertido, el lugar se encontraba vacío. Soltó sus cosas y se dejó caer al suelo, se abrazó a sí misma y comenzó a llorar hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida.

Soñó sobre el sábado, sobre la boda que aún no había sucedido y que probablemente jamás sucedería. Sobre como todo lo que podría salir mal sucedió, y todo era culpa suya. Soñó sobre su futuro matrimonio y sobre cómo debido a sus carreras no se veían, hasta llegar al punto de verse como desconocidos. Soñó sobre un embarazo, sobre un pequeño bebé que no la quería porque ella no merecía ser la portadora del emblema del amor si su matrimonio había fracasado. Todos a su alrededor estaban decepcionados de ella, su madre, sus amigos, Piyomon… Él. Hasta quedarse completamente sola, sin nadie a quien acudir.

Cuando despertó no se encontraba rendida en el suelo a un costado de la puerta de entrada, estaba recostada en la cama del cuarto de visitas, su sueño no había ayudado a que se relajara en lo absoluto, pero cuando miró el reloj se dio cuenta que era casi la una de la tarde. Se asustó al escuchar dos voces en el pasillo, su papá no solía ser de las personas que tuvieran visitas en lo absoluto, además que aún era muy temprano para que volviera del trabajo.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto sintió como la sangre abandonaba su cabeza y se iba a sus pies.

—Sora—Dijo sorprendido el visitante—, no esperaba encontrarte aquí, Haruhiko no mencionó que… Oh—Sus ojos curiosos voltearon a ver a su compañero de trabajo, pero también padre de una de sus mejores amigas—. Supongo que no olvidaste tu libro aquí—Para cuando Koushiro había terminado de hablar, Haruhiko había abandonado la habitación. Sora no se sorprendió, nunca había sido el mejor hablando, aunque en ese caso, tampoco lo era el pelirrojo.

—Olvidé por completo que estabas en Kyoto—Sonrió con ironía—. No fue la mejor decisión acudir aquí si lo que planeaba era huir, ¿Eh?—Caminó a la cocina y se preparó un té, otro café solo le causaría más pesadillas. Se ahorró la molestia de preguntar si quería y sirvió dos tazas, llevando ambas al comedor—. Eres muy observador, supongo que sobra contarte que hago aquí—a pesar de querer mantenerse tranquila, a Sora se le quebró la voz.

—Sé lo que haces aquí—Contestó con firmeza, tomando asiento a un lado de ella. Ignoró el té, a pesar de sentir la garganta seca—, pero no lo entiendo—Se talló los ojos antes de chocarlos con los carmesí de ella—. Tú no eres así, Sora, tú no haces este tipo de cosas, siempre eres tan…

—¿Recta?—Ladeó la cabeza en tono burlón— Me gustaría pensar igual Kou, pero la verdad es que no es así. No soy la Sora perfecta que todo mundo cree que soy, si lo fuera no estaría aquí y…

—Lo extrañas, ¿no es así? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se vieron? ¿Hace seis meses?—Sora asintió, alejando la vista de la mirada oscura de su amigo. Esa era la mejor cualidad de Izumi. Sabía leer a las personas, aunque no lo demostrara seguido—. Creí que habían acordado que la agencia aeroespacial no sería ningún problema.

—Yo también lo creí—Suspiró la chica de 24 años—, pero, no quiero arruinarlo, ¿sabes? Últimamente tengo mucho miedo de que no sea lo mismo, no por él, por mí. No quiero despertar un día y darme cuenta que cometí un gran error al atraparlo con alguien como yo. No soy tan egoísta.

—Sora, escúchame bien—Le dio un sorbo al té de jazmín, que seguía caliente—. Eres la persona menos egoísta que conozco, y quizá yo no soy el mejor consejero pero ustedes dos han estado juntos tanto tiempo y jamás he visto una pareja complementarse como ustedes lo hacen. ¡Ni siquiera en esas películas de Hollywood que Mimi me obliga ver!—Esto causó que Sora torciera la boca, en una pequeña sonrisa. La primera en todo el día—. ¿Yamato ya está en Odaiba?"

—No, llega mañana. Tarde—Abrazó sus piernas con fuerza, se sintió pequeña en la habitación. Quería ser niña de nuevo, cuando su única preocupación era meter goles e intentar que Taichi no se metiera en tantos problemas.

—Piensa en él—Koushiro miró el reloj, pasaban de las cuatro—. Me tengo que ir ya, se hace tarde, pero por favor, tómate la tarde para pensar en él, en cómo te hace sentir y cómo te vas a sentir la próxima vez que lo veas. Si para la noche sigues segura que es un error, prometo no decir que te vi aquí y que te pude haber detenido, prometo no decir nada que no quieras que diga. Pero, si sentiste algo, lo que sea que sientas cuando estás con él, llámame y en el momento en que lo hagas compro los boletos para regresar a Odaiba mañana temprano—Sora asintió, más no dijo nada. Su interlocutor se levantó, tomando su abrigo para salir del departamento del Dr. Takenouchi.

—Koushiro, espera—Dijo después de aclarase la garganta—. Gracias—Él le contestó en silencio, con una mirada de comprensión.

Sora creyó que era buena idea salir, comer algo. Su estómago retumbaba, y se comenzó a sentir mareada del hambre. Tomó su abrigo y caminó unas cuantas cuadras antes de encontrar un lugar de comida rápida americana. Pidió una hamburguesa y unas papas a la francesa. Ella no solía comer comida rápida, pero tenía ganas. Le recordaba a las noches dónde ni él ni ella querían cocinar, acudían a cualquier cadena de comida estadounidense y en cada bocado que daban le decían al otro una serie de datos curiosos que habían visto en documentales sobre la basura que estaban comiendo.

—Acabas de comer papas que han estado fritas por una semana—dijo en voz baja, no quería parecer una loca, al menos no tanto. Y pudo sonreír. Sonreír con sinceridad, como si él estuviera ahí, con ella. Sentado justo en frente, tomando sus manos. Se detuvo un segundo y miró con detenimiento su mano izquierda, específicamente el dedo anular, el cual era decorado por un bello anillo, no muy extravagante. Ese anillo significaba una promesa y ella en esos momentos estaba a punto de romperla. Se heló, porque sabía que no quería hacerlo.

Salió del lugar sudando, a pesar estar nevando en esos momentos. Caminó con velocidad de regreso al departamento de su papá, y buscó desesperada su celular. Cuando lo encontró, tecleó rápidamente el número de Koushiro.

—So…

— ¡Cómpralo! ¡Compra los boletos, hazlo ya!—Intentó respirar y calmarse, pero su respiración estaba muy agitada, no quería perder más tiempo, no podía perder más tiempo. Cayó en cuenta de todas las cosas que había dejado de hacer por su episodio de adolescente y se arrepentía, ¡Se arrepentía tanto! ¡Seguro Mimi la mataba si se enteraba que había intentado huir! Y su mamá… ¡Ni pensar en su mamá!

—De hecho yo…—Izumi sonrió al escuchar a Sora tan agitada, si supiera que en cuanto salió del departamento del señor Takenouchi había comprado dos boletos por medio del portal web.

— ¡Fui tan tonta, muy tonta Kou!—Del otro lado podía escuchar a su amiga sollozando, no de tristeza sino de tranquilidad. La conocía bien, aunque no lo pareciera a simple vista.

—Salimos mañana a las 7, descansa. Lo necesitas—La pelirroja asintió a pesar de que Izumi no la podía ver, y siguió asintiendo a pesar de que se escuchaba la estática de la otra línea desde hacía varios segundos. Se sentía tan tranquila, ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡Yamato era el amor de su vida! Lo sabía desde 10 años antes cuando se animó a declarar su amor a través de un pastel.

Poco a poco fue revisando los mensajes que no había visto desde la madrugada. Los de su madre eran más de 20, los de Mimi estaban cerca.

" _¿En dónde te metiste?"._

" _Los arreglos florales están casi listos, necesito que vengas a la academia."_

" _¡La prueba de maquillaje es a las 5!"_

" _¿Segura no quieres que haya karaoke en la recepción?"_

A ambas les contestó lo mismo _"Nos vemos mañana_ _",_ y se dirigió al único mensaje que le importaba. El de Yamato. Tras un "buenas noches" y un "buenos días", el tercer mensaje le heló la piel.

" _Espero que estés disfrutando Kyoto, nos vemos mañana."_

—¿Pero cómo…?—Sintió a alguien atrás de ella. Haruhiko la miraba con ternura, no sabía cuánto tiempo su padre llevaba mirándola, sin una invitación abierta, se sentó a su lado. Nunca habían sido los más cercanos, pero le gustaba verlo, siempre tenía un punto de vista analítico. Cuando estaba más chica y lo visitaba en vacaciones, o él las visitaba a su madre y a ella le encantaba escuchar historias de sus trabajos y le latía el corazón con fuerza intentando comprender.

—¿Pasa algo?—Su progenitor le removió un mechón de su frente. Ella sabía que no le preguntaba de lo de antes, de lo de en la mañana. Sabía que eso era bastante obvio, por algún motivo sabía que le preguntaba del mensaje. A final de cuentas era su padre, y los padres tienen una conexión especial que es inexplicable con sus hijos.

—Yamato... Yamato sabe que estoy aquí—A los ojos de Haruhiko, Sora aún era su pequeña. Viéndola sentada a su lado, con ojos llenos de curiosidad le recordaban a la Sora adolescente que huía de la realidad del agitado Tokio para visitarlo. A su pequeña que le hacía toda clase de preguntas para intentar comprender la investigación que estuviera llevando a cabo en esos momentos.

—Él siempre lo ha sabido—Dijo con tranquilidad, en un susurro, queriendo acurrucar a su princesa—. Todas las veces que huías de Odaiba, él lo sabía. Casi siempre me escribía para confirmar, pero esta vez no lo hizo—Sora lo miraba confundida, su cabeza le daba vueltas—. Supongo que te conoce mejor de lo que crees, y te quiere más de lo que crees, hija. Por eso te respeta.

Sora asintió en silencio. Su padre tenía razón, él la conocía muy bien, mejor que ella misma. Yamato sabía que necesitaba un día a solas, para pensar en cómo cambiaría su vida en un par de días, en si podía con el peso de tal cambio. Él sabía que ella lo amaba y que en lo profundo de sí, no sería capaz de abandonarlo. Y ella no lo era, no era capaz de hacerlo. Pero le hizo bien salir del estrés de la organización, aunque la mataran al día siguiente. Todo eso estaría bien porque al final del día, él estaría de vuelta y ella en sus brazos.

.

— ¡Muchas gracias por todo, papá!—Gritó antes de que el tren comenzara a avanzar. Koushiro, sentado a su lado. Estaba tecleando algo en su portátil, aunque atento a la conversación entre los Takenouchi—¿Nos vemos mañana?

—No me lo perdería por nada—Su padre le sonrió, cuando el tren comenzó a moverse. Sora estaba tranquila y emocionada, a pesar de seguir estando nerviosa, ya no tenía dudas. Sabía que en ese momento lo que más deseaba era pasar el resto de su vida con el rubio que la hacía sentir en las nubes y con los pies en la tierra al mismo tiempo.

Y en ese momento, ese tren la llevaba a esa nueva etapa en su vida.

* * *

Parece que he vuelto al fin. Es lo primero que escribo más largo de 3000 palabras en casi cuatro años ¡y se siente tan bien!

Muchas gracias por leer, si te gustó o no te gustó deja un **Review** , me alimento de ellos.


End file.
